My Love, My Darling
by queenC-13
Summary: Established SQ- Emma and Regina have a relaxing night in. Pretty much based off of the prompt "Your OTP taking a bath together"


**A/N To anyone possibly/maybe reading my other story-I'm still going to finish it, I just had to get this little one-shot out. And if you're not reading it, I'm going to self promote and say that you should. If you'd like to of course :)**

**All mistakes are mine and please let me know what you think!**

**EDIT: Thanks to the guest who pointed out that I wrote Neal being Henry's cousin instead of uncle- I fixed it now**

Emma stepped through the front door of the Mills' mansion and shut it with a weary sigh. Henry was staying the night at his grandparent's, babysitting his now five-year-old Uncle while Snow and David were away for the weekend.

Regina had been weary to let Henry babysit the child by himself, but when he pointed out that he was nearly eighteen now, she just got misty eyed and finally acquiesced. Tonight was supposed to be a nice night out for Emma and Regina, but a late night sheriff emergency had now resulted in Emma getting home at nearly 11pm.

Since Regina had been reinstated as mayor three years ago she was more than understanding of Emma being pulled away by her job, but that didn't mean Emma didn't feel bad. She wanted to make up it up to her girlfriend of two and a half years (Henry would never forgive them for taking so long), but right now all Emma could think about was collapsing into their bed and falling asleep.

Besides the foyer, all of the lights downstairs were off so Emma assumed Regina was already in bed.

After kicking off her boots as quietly as she could, Emma began trudging up the stairs, her muscles protesting the entire way. Tonight there had been a major fight at the bar, and while Emma was no stranger to breaking them up, her body just didn't bounce back as quickly as it used to.

_I'm surprised you haven't found any grey hairs yet_, Henry had teased earlier in the week, when she had complained of a persisting backache.

_Although, Regina is older_, Emma smirked, thinking about how sensitive her girlfriend was of her age. It never bothered Emma, in fact she hardly ever thought about it, but whenever the subject came up Regina would change it as quickly as possible. _Regina_, Emma sighed. She couldn't wait to curl up with her.

As Emma pushed the door to their bedroom open, however, she saw that Regina wasn't in there. After a quick glance around the room she saw that there was light coming from beneath the bathroom door.

She made her way across the room and slowly opened the door, gasping when she saw what was waiting for her.

The room was alight with candles, and flower petals were strewn around the bathtub, which was filled with water already. Regina was sitting on the edge of the tub in her bathrobe, clearly waiting for Emma with a gentle smile on her face.

"Regina," Emma breathed. "What-?"

Regina let out a soft chuckle, and made her way over to Emma, cupping her cheeks.

"I know you felt bad that we couldn't go out tonight, but that doesn't mean we can't have just as nice of a time staying in here," she replied, leaning forward to give Emma a lingering kiss.

As she pulled away Emma followed with a whimper, then nearly fell over as she lost her balance causing Regina to let out another chuckle.

"This is about relaxing you," Regina said. "We can save the more exciting stuff for when you're not about to pass out from exhaustion, dear."

Emma smiled gratefully. While she loved Regina with all of her heart, and would always feel that spark of desire when she was with her, she was just too tired to finish anything they started tonight.

Slowly Emma began undressing, thankful when Regina stepped in to help her with her shirt. Her back was so sore; she knew that this bath would do wonders.

Regina gave Emma a seductive smile before slipping off her robe and sliding gracefully into the bathtub. Then she beckoned Emma closer with a crick of her finger.

Emma carefully stepped into the bathtub and let out a moan at the perfect temperature of the water. She got situated, leaning back fully against Regina and closing her eyes in contentment.

"Better?" Regina asked softly. At Emma's nod, she pushed her girlfriend forward a bit, ignoring the noise of protest. She began massaging Emma's shoulders and back, knowing that that was where most of the pain was.

"You're a God," Emma moaned out again. "My favorite person in the whole wide world."

Regina let out a peal of laughter.

"You like me even more than Henry?" she asked in a joking voice. "Your parents? That unfortunately precious little brother of yours?"

"Hey!" Emma said, turning around slightly to flick some water at Regina with her fingers. "You love my brother too, and you even like my parents now so stop pretending you don't."

Regina _hmphed_, but didn't say anything else, only continuing to massage Emma's back.

"_Besides_," Emma said. "You know you're my favorite person. You shouldn't have to question that," she continued in a softer tone. She reached behind her to grab Regina's hands in her own, and linked their fingers before leaning back into Regina once more.

She tilted her head back slightly onto Regina's shoulder, and turned her head to post a light kiss on Regina's jawline.

"Well," Regina replied, voice wavering slightly. "You're my favorite person too." There was a pause. "But don't tell Henry."

Emma snorted, and then covered her face in embarrassment.

Regina, used to Emma's ways by now, just rolled her eyes and brushed some hair away from Emma's face.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, content to just be close to one another. Finally though, Regina broke the silence.

"Feeling any better?"

Emma nodded against Regina's shoulder, "Yes, thank you," she said softly. "You always know exactly what to do to make me feel better."

She lifted their linked hands and kissed Regina's knuckles before leaning back slightly to look into Regina's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Regina answered. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that this was her life. She never dreamed that Emma would return her feelings, and while they had disagreements (with two women as stubborn as themselves, how could they _not_), she knew that Emma would never leave her.

Lost in her thoughts, Regina almost missed Emma's next sentence, but was started out of her daydream with a jolt once it registered.

"Marry me."

Regina sat up and tried to force Emma to turn around so she could look at her, feeling like her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

"_What?"_

Emma grinned, looking way more confident than Regina thought she could ever feel about a subject like this.

"You heard me," Emma said. She lifted one of her hands to Regina's cheek, and looked her square in the eye. "Marry me, Regina. I know you were in a bad marriage before, and that what we're doing now is technically marriage but I want it all. I want to take family vacations and introduce you to people as my wife. I want us to work as a team, officially. I want us to hopefully have more children someday and watch them grow up with Henry as a big brother. You're it for me, Regina, and I want all of you."

By now Regina's eyes were filled with tears and her heart felt like it was stuck in her throat.

_Marriage_. After Leopold, she thought she could never be married to someone again. But as she closed her eyes to think, she could see what Emma was talking about. Walking down the aisle, Emma in a wedding gown and Henry in a tux. Little black haired-green eyed children. Those family vacations as a proper family.

_I want it all_, Emma had said. And as Regina was slowly realizing, she did too. It was all she could have ever hoped for.

"Yes," Regina whispered reverently. "_Yes._"

Emma blinked seemingly in disbelief, as if she couldn't quite believe what Regina was saying. After a moment she broke out into a blinding smile, looking happier than Regina had ever seen her before.

She jolted forward to kiss Regina, but instead slipped on the bottom of the tub and fell face first into Regina's shoulder.

While the seriousness of the moment was broken, both women were crying now as Emma finally leaned up to kiss her now fiancée.

After breaking the kiss, the two laughed in disbelief.

"Henry's never going to believe this," Regina said after a moment.

"I don't think he'll get past the bathtub part," Emma replied with a snicker.

Regina shoved Emma's shoulder playfully. "I thought he was the teenager in this house," she joked.

Emma stuck her tongue out in response, causing Regina to roll her eyes and chuckle at the childishness. She stood up then, grabbed a towel, and held her hand out to Emma before wrapping them both in the towel.

After drying off and getting ready for bed, the two finally slipped under the covers; while Regina had held Emma in the bath, Emma immediately reached out to hold Regina to her chest.

"Goodnight, _fiancée,_" she whispered with a giddy smile, and a kiss to the top of Regina's head.

"Goodnight, my love," Regina replied, before finally drifting off to sleep with the smile still on her face.


End file.
